The Other Hanyou
by oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo
Summary: Inuyasha is the only hanyou in the family, or is he? Discoveries no one would ever imagine take place here! Please R&R, it's my second Inuyasha ficcy so far. Rated pg13 for language.
1. In the past

**The Other Hanyou**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

YAY!!! My second Inuyasha fic!! -makes the happy dance-

This'll be a cool story, so be prepared!!

"Talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

_**50 years ago, Feudal Japan**_

_The girl has just come back from her 15-year training with the Lord of the south lands of Japan, that's ever since she was born. Her mother left her to the care of her master, for fear something might happen to her second hanyou baby. The older boy could defend himself, but she was defenseless, and her mother couldn't teach her how to fight. The Lord grudgingly took her in. He, training a hanyou? He'll be the biggest gossip subject in town. But the Lady looked so helpless, and the baby, with her white hair and white dog ears, looked so defenseless, plus the woman was an old friend of his, he just had to. He told her all that he knew about her family while she grew up, especially about her mother and brother._

_When he gave her the bad news about her mother's demise, she was heartbroken, and knew that now that her training was over, it was her duty to find her brother, who is probably around 20 by now, to reunite her family and find protection within it._

_It was then when she heard it. Her brothers name. "Inuyasha!!", screamed a woman's voice, "I will kill you!!" The girl gasped, and started to run towards the sound, but it was too late. There stood a woman, whom by her outfit the hanyou girl immediately identified her as a Miko(priestess), holding the bow that shot the arrow that sealed Inuyasha, her brother, to an enormous tree. The half-demon girl was enraged. After all these years, waiting to finally meet her long-lost brother, she finds him dead at hands of this woman. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH?!?!" was all she could say. The Miko's eyes widened in surprise, and then coolly said, "So, you're family? Then you shall die too." The priestess prepared a sacred arrow, and the young hanyou knew it would be useless to fight it, so she ran in the opposite direction, and turned around to see if she lost the arrow. Bad, bad mistake. The arrow shot her almost in her heart, and sealed her to a tree, just as it happened to her brother._

So? Was it good or what? Please press the little blue button down there that says "GO" and drop in a review. It makes me feel happy.


	2. Discoveries

**The Other Hanyou**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Welcome to chappie number 2!!! Yes, KICK-ASS GIRLY-GIRL, HIGUCHI KAEDE IS BACK!!! Oooohhh-squee- I'm soooo excited!!!! What will happen next?

* * *

_**Feudal Japan 51 years later**_

"What's taking her so long? She knows what day is today!, asked a very irritated Inuyasha "Calm down, it's not the end of the world, you know...she said she had some pretty important tests, so maybe she'll take a little more time.", stated Shippou matter-of-factly, earning him a bonk on the head, courtesy of Inuyasha. "HEY! What was that for?" the little kitsune said, rubbing the big bump on the back of his head, "For being a nuisance." Just then, everybody heard a very familiar "OSUWARI!!!" coming from the Death Eater's well. "Kagome's back" said Sango, just as Inuyasha did an all-too-familiar face-plant. "Ow...what was that for?" asked a very startled hanyou as he got up from eating dirt "For being a nuisance, that's why." answered a raven-haired girl as she got out of the well. As always, she was carrying a very large yellow backpack which contained gifts of the future for her friends of the past.

After giving everybody their gifts, they set off to make a little pilgrimage to the place where Kagome first found Inuyasha. Why? Because that was the 1st anniversary of their journey. Had agreed a week earlier that they should make a little celebration at the tree for it, although it cost a certain half-breed a face plant to finally agree.

As soon a s they got there, they set up camp for the night (**A/N:** Yes, I know the tree wasn't _that_ far away, it's just so the story'll be longer.)because it was getting dark, and they were planning to spend the rest of the day there, anyway.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's look darken, so did Kagome's "Inuyasha, Kagome, what's wrong?" By now Sango and Shippou were looking at them too. "I can sense something, an aura that's strange, but still, somehow familiar...and it's very weak also" The rest of the gang looked confused, strange but familiar? What's up with her? " Something tells me we'd better investigate. I got a scent that may be the same aura Kagome detected, we'd better follow it." as soon as he said this, the left off in the direction of the aura, led by Inuyasha.

They finally came to a clearing with a single tree right in the middle of it. Everybody gasped, as they saw something, or rather _someone_ pinned to the tree with an arrow. Inuyasha, as he gazed at the girl pinned to the tree, 'Could it be? This arrow is exactly the same as Kikyou's, but...this girl...she looks exactly like me!!'

* * *

YAY!!! CLIFFY! CLIFFY! You'd better start dropping reviews, because I won't update until there are at least 5 reviews on this chappie. Until then, Ja ne! (Oh, and sorry I took so long to update, the stupid thing wouldn't let me. ) 


	3. My name is Kira

**The Other Hanyou**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Welcome to chappie number 3!!! Hey, did you guys die or something? I'm getting tons of hits for this fic, but guess what? NOT MANY REVIEWS!! Comon peeps, give me reviews, I'll give you stories, capiche?

* * *

The girl did look almost exactly like Inuyasha, even in clothing, except that hers was black and instead of baggy pants, she wore a long, baggy skirt. Her silvery white hair fell to her knees, the only thing on her head was a black silk ribbon, and she had a white katanna carrier around her waist. It wasn't empty.

Kagome started to advance towards the strange girl, not exactly knowing why. Inuyasha saw this and tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen, her hand was already enclosing around the arrow that pinned the girl to the tree, and released her. The vines that grew around her disappeared, and she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face, but she seemed unconscious. "Miroku-sama, what happened to her? She's crying, yet she's unconscious." asked Kagome. She seemed very worried about the weeping hanyou she just freed "She must have had a great emotional strain before she was sealed, and a very tough thing to tolerate must have happened, she's crying rivers right now." Kagome was wondering what could have been so terrible as to make the poor girl cry as she was at the moment.

Later that day, Shippou heard the girl move "Oi! She's moving!" The tears had stopped long ago, but her face was tear stained. Everybody went to look at her as she slowly woke up, her big golden eyes fluttering open "Whe-where am I? Who are you people?" She still couldn't see clearly, but her scent started to work immediately, and she smelled her brother "Onii-san? Are you there?" Everyone looked at her quizzically. Her brother, here? Unless... "Onii-san! It _is_ you!" She embraced Inuyasha in a big bear hug, but he pulled away. "Hey, who do you think you are? I'm not you're brother! You've got to be confusing me with someone else." "How can I? You have the exact same scent you had before that bitch of a Miko sealed you to a tree." Everyone gasped at this. 'Then, this girl really was sealed to the tree by Kikyou...', thought Kagome, while the girl embraced Inuyasha yet again, but this time, Inuyasha didn't pull away, he was too dazed to act. The you hanyou girl started reciting her story while tears came down her face again, tears of happiness "I started my search of you on my fifteenth birthday, when my lifelong training with the youkai lord of the south ended. When I reached the forest, I heard a woman screaming your name and saying the she would kill you..." She suddenly stopped when she felt her brother stiffen at the mention of the woman "Don't stop, keep on going." "But, I felt you were uncomfortable with my mentioning of the Miko no baka.""Just keep on going." So, she finished her story, and since you know what happens next in it, then I won't have to tell you.

"Oi, we never really got your name." The young hanyou just looked at the little kitsune nicely and said, "My name is Kira."

* * *

So? Whaddaya think? Was it good enough for you or not? Let me know by reviews! And I just wanna thank my reviewers:

A Forgotten Fairy

Mistress Persephone

Ok, until next chappie! Ja ne!


	4. The new rosary and a myterious kitsune

**The Other Hanyou**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Welcome to chappie number 4!!!

I'm sooo over that damn writer's block, so here I am now! Giving you more to read and enjoy.

"Oh...so _that_'s what you guys have been doing all the time...", said Kira, who was sitting around the fire Miroku had built when the day got dark and was listening to what happened while she was sealed to the tree. She had heard about the Shikon no Tama before from her sensei, and was amazed that it had been shattered so easily "Yeah, it's all the wench's fault. I can't believe she was so stupid." "Inuyasha..." Kagome said, veins popping out of her head, "Oh, no...here comes...""OSUWARI!!!!" WHAM!! Face plant. Kira couldn't hold the giggles any longer, and laughed at her heart's delight "Ok, bozu, cut the crap, it wasn't funny.", said the older hanyou while grabbing Kira with one arm, while with his free arm he made a fist and started rubbing her head, hard "Inuyasha!! That hurts! Ow! Stop it!!" "Make me." "I will.", She reached out to his face and pinched his left cheek, and pulled hard. Kagome sweatdropped and thought 'These two really are family' and took something pretty familiar out of her large yellow backpack, "Lady Kaede (**A/N:** Not me peeps!) told me to use this when I found it fit to do so, I think now's the time..." she lifted it in the air, and whaddaya know, it was a second 'sitting' rosary that looked exactly the same as the one we all know and love. So, it magically installed itself around Kira's neck, much to her surprise "What the hell is this thing?!" "Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough", answered Inuyasha, an evil look in his eye. The fight had pretty much stopped when the second rosary was placed, and they were enjoying the dinner Kagome had prepared, ramen, again.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the woods...**

He was moving quickly, very quickly. He had no time to lose, the village was in danger, and probably the demon slayers were close by. Even though he was small, the village elder trusted him to find them on time. Being a young fox demon was pretty tough, especially when you're stuck in a fox form, not being able to communicate fluently with humans. The good thing was that there was a humanoid kitsune with the slayers, and could translate for him.

One of his three tails got caught in a twig, _Oh, dammit! Just my luck..._, said the young kitsune in his own language pulling at it with his small, black paws. Finally, the tail budged and he was free, not without a large wound in his tail, _Awww, man! That's my favorite tail!_, but there was no time to nurse the wound, he felt the smell of the young kitsune close by, and ramen. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't eaten all day, _At least I have till dawn, maybe they'll share._

There you have it! Another chapter. Sorry it's so short, it seems the writer's block is lingering near...Anyway, the thanks to my reviewers:

sangoscourage

A Forgotten Fairy

inugomefan

Mistress Persephone

Thanks y'all! You make me feel special. :3


	5. Kagemaru's Story

**The Other Hanyou**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Welcome to chappie number 5!!!

I'm back from vacation, so here I am, my readers! -looks at everyone ready to maul her with kunai knives- DON'T KILL ME!

Kira wolfed down her ramen in an even faster and messier way than her own brother. Hey, who can blame her? She hasn't eaten anything in 51 years. And it also seemed that she had developed a fondness of the noodles, but not as much as the sweet dumplings Kagome brought. They were a pure heaven for her tastebuds, with their sweet sweetness.(**A/N:** Heh, paying a tribute to my fangirlism for Itachi Uchiha of Naruto, and his love of sweet dumplings. Oh, and I sadly don't own him nor the series. T.T) Though it wasn't strange for her, as she was famous in her sensei's castle for her terrible sweet tooth, and her sneaking out pocky from the cook's secret stash just to satisfy it.

Inuyasha then frowned, so did Kira. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?", asked Kagome, "I smell blood, a demon's blood, and it's coming closer."

A rustle was heard from the bushes nearby, and both hanyous readied their swords, prepared for anything they might encounter. Another rustle, two...SWISH!! Went their swords, cutting the top part of the bushes, revealing...drum roll please -random drum rolls by- ok, that was random...anyway...revealing a trembling small, black, three-tailed kitsune with a yellow diamond-like mark on it's forehead, holding on to one of it's tails for dear life(**A/N: **Chorus of girl 'Awwwwww' please). One of it's tails had a newly made gash in it, which looked pretty bad. Kira picked up the trembling creature carefully to take it back to Kagome. "Do you think Kagome-san can help him, aniki?", asked the young hanyou to her brother. She has a soft spot for sweets, children, and small animals. That's Kira for ya. "Feh, I couldn't care less. And stop calling me 'onii-san' and 'aniki'. It makes me feel awkward.", said Inuyasha nonchalantly, earning himself a face-pull from his sister, "I'll call you whatever I want, whenever I want, _aniki_.", she answered as she let go of his face, leaving a red circle from where she pulled. Inuyasha rubbed his face while mumbling something about 'stupid bozu and her stupid kitsune'.

By now the little kit recovered from it's original scare and watched the siblings arguing with it's electric blue eyes. '_This guy's the hanyou of the group, but I didn't know there was a second.'_, the little guy thought, _'Must be the new girl. Anyway, I hope they stop arguing soon and start moving, 'cause this gash's starting to itch. A lot.'_

**A minute of face-pulling, painful head- rubbing, and sitting later...**

As Kagome wrapped the little kitsune's tail with the bandages in her first aid kit, it told the story that brought him there in the first place, while Shippou was quick to translate.

**Flashback**

_Well, where should I begin...well, maybe with my name. My name's Kagemaru, and I'm the pet of the granddaughter of my village's elder. Today, in the morning, a stranger came to town, asking to see the elder. As soon as they were left alone, he turned into a serpent demon, taking him and his granddaughter hostage until the village was willing to sacrifice all children to him, or else he would destroy it by dawn. Of course, no one wanted to lose their children, so they sent a messenger to find a group of demon slayers that one of the villagers heard of from a friend of a nearby village._

_That messenger, of course, was me, since the demon kept close watch on all the humans of the village, and didn't notice me when he invaded the elder's house._

_I ran as fast as I could possibly go, not really knowing where, just going on by pure instinct. An hour passed, and I finally caught the faint smell of you guys, and food. _

_Ehe, I just realized I haven't eaten since lunch..._(Kagome gives Kagemaru some ramen) _Arigatou. Anyway _-slurp-_ I caught your scents, human, hanyou, and kitsune scents. _-slurp slurp- _So, I ran towards the scents, got one of my tails caught in a sharp branch, tried to get it free, but ended up hurting myself, then _-slurp-_ these two came with their swords, nearly scaring the life outta me, and here I am._

**End Flashback**

"Wow, that's one troublesome situation you're in.", said Shippou after he finished translating the tale, "Maybe we can help you, Kagemaru-chan.", said Kagome, a pleasant smile on her face. "Really? You would?", said the little kit, almost not believing how simple it was to convince them, "Of course, it wouldn't be a bother at all.", said Sango, getting up. "Well, as long as that demon has a shard, I'm in.", said Inuyasha, already up.

They put out the fire after Kagemaru finished eating and quickly set out for the village.

Finally! I updated the story. I was on vacation, so I couldn't get close to my comp since I was spending it in Florida, so yeah. Oh, and about the whole bozu thing, it means kid. Anyway, the thanks to my pwnful reviewers:

sangoscourage

A Forgotten Fairy

inugomefan

Mistress Persephone

Mikiness

I love you all so much. 3 Ewwww...not that way...o.0


End file.
